oreimofandomcom-20200223-history
Oreimo Season 2 Episode 08
'"I Can't Create a Summer Memory with My Underclassman" '(俺が後輩とひと夏の思い出を作るわけがない, Ore ga Kōhai to Hito Natsu no Omoide o Tsukuru Wake ga Nai") i''s the eight episode of the second season of the ''Oreimo anime series. It was first released on May 26, 2013. Ruri Gokou and Kyousuke Kousaka are now officially a couple, and Ruri leaves the road map of their relationship to her Destiny Record. Despite being inexperienced when it comes to dating, the two fill the final days of summer with their memories together. Synopsis Kirino gets the shock of her life when she finds the photo sticker of her and Kyousuke stuck on the refrigerator door of their house, and she quickly confronts Kyousuke about it the moment he gets home. However, when Kyousuke arrived, Kirino finds him with bruises on his face. Kirino decides to tend to his wounds, much to Kyousuke's bafflement, and during this moment he decides to reveal his current status with Ruri. Kyousuke asks Kirino if she pertained to Ruri when she tells him about "the girl she cherishes", but Kirino quietly leaves after patching up her brother's wounds. Meanwhile, at the Gokou Residence, Ruri slowly enters the stage where she calls herself "a holy existence", preparing a white dress for her date with Kyousuke. As always, her younger sister Hinata fails to grasp her sister's incomprehensible talk, but assumes that it's for the best. The fateful day of the date soon arrives, and Kyousuke, wearing normal clothes, sees Ruri dressed in the most lavish white dress befitting her other persona as Kuroneko. As Kyousuke tries to make sense of Ruri's sudden transformation from "fallen angel" to the Holy Angel Kamineko, back at home Hinata can't help but feel concerned about her sister, especially with Ruri planning to go out of their house wearing a pair of wings befitting an angel. Hinata was quite relieved that she managed to persuade Ruri to forget about the wings, but the worries of her being taken to the authorities because of her stand-out outfit continues to haunt her. After Kyousuke's failed attempt to praise Ruri's new set of clothes, they head to a gadget store, where Ruri is ogling at a tablet worth 18,000 yen. Kyousuke easily notices how Ruri wanted the tablet and decides to buy it for her, but Ruri refuses, although she does appreciate the sentiment. The couple soon head to a bookstore, where Ruri takes Kyousuke to copies of a manga series written by the person behind the premise of Maschera: Lament of a Fallen Beast. Then, at their last stop, Ruri shows Kyousuke her favorite game at the arcade. Kyousuke and Ruri soon return back home and Kyousuke notices that he and Ruri haven't held hands throughout the date. Kyousuke asks if it is okay for him to do so. Ruri's first reaction was shock and embarassment, but Ruri eventually allows him to hold her hands. At that moment, the calm Kyousuke eventually loses her cool at the feel of Ruri's soft hands and is worried that he would get a nosebleed because of this. However, it seems that it was Ruri whose nose actually bled during the ordeal. While covering her nose, Ruri asks for permission to go to a nearby restroom. After that, they head to a nearby park. Ruri soon shows her prepared snack for the two of them and Kyousuke promptly digs in. Meanwhile, Ruri takes the chance to ask Kyousuke about how their date went. Kyousuke assures Ruri about her worries during their date, and this eventually relieves Ruri's heart. Soon, Ruri pulls out the Destiny Record from her bag and opens the page where she writes her wish of wanting Kyousuke to know more about herself. Kyousuke then notices that there's a drawing at the back and asks Ruri about it. Although reluctant at first, Ruri shows the drawing, which depicts Kirino and Kyousuke happy together, an "ideal world" she wanted to make real. Kyousuke admits that what he is seeing and what Ruri is explaining to him isn't quite clear, but he decides to help out in making her dream a reality regardless. With that said, Ruri proceeds with the next step: inviting Kyousuke to her house. On another day, Ruri takes Kyousuke to her house. Coincidentally, both of her parents are out at work and both Hinata and Tamaki are playing outside, leaving the two alone inside the house. Kyousuke finds himself struggling against himself as he tries to have a decent conversation with Ruri, but they instead spend some time watching Maschera before Ruri abruptly pauses the episode right before Lucifer and another girl kiss and heads for the bathroom. After waiting a long time for Ruri to return, Kyousuke decides to check up on her, only for Kyousuke's head to spin wildly upon realizing why she spent so much time in the bathroom. He would then spend the rest of the time trying to calm himself down for seeing Ruri naked (although mostly covered by frosted glass). To Kyousuke's shock, Hinata and Tamaki return home, and after a kind exchange of greetings, Hinata proceeds to show her interest in her older sister's real-life boyfriend. It turns out that Hinata knew Kyousuke as the older brother of that "bitch" whom Ruri always bickers with on the phone, so Hinata plans to him "Bitch-onii-san", much to Kyousuke's disappointment. Fortunately, Hinata decides to go with Kousaka-kun instead. Soon, Hinata wonders about where her sister has gone to, and Tamaki quickly finds Ruri inside the bathroom. Hinata then teases Kyousuke about the "vows" Ruri has been talking about at home, and soon targets her older sister as well, asking for an explanation behind her unexpected shower while having her boyfriend as a guest. Ruri eventually snaps and drags Hinata out of the living room for some "disciplining". That night, an overjoyed Ruri browses through the scribbles in her Destiny Record, showing her plans to visit Kyousuke's house sometime soon. However, for some reason, her eyes suddenly shows some sadness in it... Soon enough, Ruri visits Kyousuke's house. As Kirino spent her time inside her room playing eroge, she overhears a racket inside Kyousuke's room, where he and Ruri are doing something that can be interpreted as "something else". Upon hearing Ruri gasp, Kirino rushes through Kyousuke's room and finds out that they two are playing a game on a laptop. Ruri and Kirino soon have another argument, this time with Ruri pointing out Kirino holding back on interacting with her in the presence of Kyousuke. As Ruri invites Kirino to check out a game she personally made, Kirino politely refuses before leaving. For some reason, Ruri already expected Kirino's reaction... Kyousuke visits the Gokou Residence one more time, and Hinata gets to talk about Ruri's nickname "Kuroneko" and why he still uses it to refer to her despite being his girlfriend. Soon, Ruri enters the living room, wearing a purple yukata and a white flower hair accessory. It turns out that this is part of the things she wrote in the Destiny Record, and soon, they head to the nearby fireworks festival. The couple soon spend their time enjoying the food, talking with each other and playing traditional games. Then, as the fireworks begin to light up the night sky, Kyousuke and Ruri come together and talk about the end of summer break. Ruri then asks about Kyousuke's experience with her. Kyousuke tells Ruri that their summer was fun and memorable, and that it made him like her even more. What's next for the Destiny Record? Ruri must now break up with Kyousuke. Characters By order of appearance *Kirino Kousaka *Kyousuke Kousaka *Hinata Gokou *Tamaki Gokou Trivia Cultural References *Princess Kaguya is a famous character in the folktale The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter. She is known not only for her extraordinary beauty, but also for the impossible tasks she gave to her suitors. General Trivia * Tamaki (the youngest sister in Kuroneko's household) was drawing a picture of Kuroneko wearing her "Kamineko" outfit while humming to the season 2 episode 7 ending theme, "Kyō mo Shiawase" Quotes *"Let us hold hands, if that is our fate!" — Ruri's acceptance of Kyousuke's offer to hold hands, done in chuunibyou fashion Category:Oreimo Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes